Rikudo no Hi (Fire of the Six Paths)
by The skin is going to be fed
Summary: Read on as the Reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths STORMS the Shinobi World. I will update if you want me to.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys, new fic here. It's about The Fire of the Six Paths. Enjoy!

...

A long time ago in the Narutoverse, far far away... There was a legend born, who would be renowned for hundreds of centuries to come. This legend in question, was the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He was famed for his glory and feats, such as his battle with the mighty Juubi, also known as the monstrous Ten Tails, in which he was victorious, and sealed the hellish being inside himself. He taught many humans how to use powers which were hidden within. The humans were his disciples, and the disciples taught other disciples which they took on for themselves, and taught them something called Ninshu, which would later be known as chakra-fuelled Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Before the Sage died, he seperated the Ten Tails into nine different "demonic" , as the humans put it, beings which had immense power, and could not be killed. They had a near-unlimited amount of chakra, and reincarnated into different bodies if killed...

After the sage's death, his will, the Rikudo no Hi (Fire of the Six Paths) was reincarnated into several different human beings, which he would contact if he found they were worthy enough, kind enough, and enlightened humans around them. The human would then become the second coming of the Six Paths, and after looking through several human vessels, he finally found one.

Teuchi Ichiraku... the Sage of Six Ramen. Teuchi had every bloodline limit, even his own Ramen Release, and had his own S-Ranked Ninjutsu, such as the Ramen Supreme Six Flash Circle, the Ramen Six Paths Sealing, an S-Ranked Fuinjutsu seal. and finally the Six Years of Ramen Death Genjutsu, also S-Ranked. He could give birth at will with his Yin-Yang Release, and then came Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru, Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki, Himawari Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Hinata's mother no name lmao, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji nlah blah blha nlah nlah blah.

...

Hope you enjoyed the fic lmao good rite


	2. The Continuation

The continuation

Enjoy.

Before chakra and the era of the Ootsutsuki... there was Ramen. The world was being ravaged by the Juubi... There was no light of hope, no salvation. Darkness engulfed the world. However, a savior came from a distant planet. He was The Ramen Guy, hailing from the ancient Ichiraku clan. The Ramen Guy was the most powerful deity of his time. He was the original owner of the Three Great Treasures, The Sword of Totsuka, the Yata Mirror, and the Sword of Kusanagi. The Sword of Totsuka and the Yata mirror were the most powerful weapons in history As a result, they could only be wielded by The Ramen Guy, his reincarnations and Uchiwawawaa Itachee. Though extremely rare, some are granted spiritual access to these weapons. He also wielded the Ramenegan, the predecessor of the Rinnegan-and its power of the Infinite Ramen Paths.

In one fell swoop, with the last of his powers, he sealed the Juubi into the Naruto planet with the ultimate sealing art, the Ramen Supreme Six Flashes of Sealing, all while reiterating the phrase "THE WORLD SHALL KNOW RAMEN!", and then there was peace. The ancient construct formed from the sealing of the Juubi came to be known as the Divine Tree. However, before being completely deprived of all his power, The Ramen Guy had a daughter The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya, which he created by having asexual reproduction. Kaguya had inherited her fathers power in the form of the Rinnegan, and it is said that the Rinnegan's ripple like pattern was influenced by the Ramenegan, and The Ramen Guy's love of Ramen.

With the loss of amajority of his powers, The Ramen Guy lived a secluded life. He observed the world for all eternity, but not before developing the Art of Ramen, later known as Ninshu. He was then known as Teuchi Ichiraku.

A millenium later.. A young girl, coincidentally named Kaguya, too, stole the Holy Ramen Fruit of the Divine Tree. This granted her the power to use and manipulate Ramen to her own, free will... World Peace was short-lived, and the cycle began again... "Always conflict no matter the era. RAMEN CAN DO IT. RAMEN CAN UNITE THE WORLD INTO ONE!"

...

Hope yee enjoyeed l m a o gud rite??


	3. Omake One - Other Powers

OMAKE #1

AU.

Teuchi Ichiraku was many things... Well, for instance, a ramen-addict, but that's not what we're talking about here.. No.. We're talking about how powerful he is.

He holds the almighty Ramenegan that has a swirl pattern with a ramen noodle as the swirl. His special moves are:

Noodle Susanoo

Noodle Swirl Rasengan

Noodle Style: CHOKE ON MY NOODLE Jutsu

He is the Jinchuriki of the Ramen Tailed beast, which has ramen noodles as its tails. He has noodle chakra which contains more chakra than Kaguya, estimated to be more than a hundredfold of Kaguya. He has his eyes closed since he was age 0, because if he were to open his eyes, the whole world would turn into ramen with his uncontrollable Ramennegan... You do not even understand how bad that is... I mean.. Teuchi is nice, so he would never do tha- HOLY SHI- THE GROUND IS TURNING INTO RAME-

...

L O L B YYY EE EE


End file.
